How Could You
by logan-love
Summary: Storm has to deal with it....


How could you!

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Storm has to deal with it...

By: logan-love

_Indicate thought's_

(P,O,V)

(Storm)

_There's clothes all over the floor. I don't remember them being there before. The smell of his sweet perfume isn't here. I never knew that love was so painful, I mean people tell you all these good thing's about love but they never tell you how much it hurt's the pain, the rejection, the bruise._

(Rogue)

"Ro! Ro!"

I walked in to Storms room, the light's down low the lamp on the floor, cloths allover the place. Looking thought the dim room I found her in a corner of the room. As I made my way toward her I noticed something was wrong.

"Oh my god! Storm what happened?"

As I approached her I noticed bruises all over her arms and face. She looked traumatized. I grabbed a blanket from the floor and raped her in it.

"Storm can you hear me? Storm? what happened?"

"He... He hit me"

"Come on we have to get you to Jean"

I helped her up, and we headed to the Med lab. We meat Logan in the hall.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I found her like this something happened cause her room a mess but she wont talk."

"Here let me help"

Logan grabbed Storm in his arms and I ran to the Med lad with Logan and Storm not to far behind.

"Jean! Jean!"

"Rogue what is it?"

"Storm she's hurt"

Logan walked in with Storm in his arms.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"I don't know, we were supposed to go out for lunch and I found here like this in her room."

"Storm! Storm! It's me Jean can you here me!"

"Is she going to be all wright?"

"I don't know. Where going to have to fix these wounds"

"Can I do something"

"Yes! Wait"

"But.."

"Rogue!"

Logan put a compassionate arm around me and we both left the me lab and went in to the waiting room. Logan sat down and I started pasting up and down the room. It's what I did when I didn't't know what to do.

"Marie sit"

"Don't start to lecture me now." I paused trying to fight the tears building up inside me. "You have no idea how much that hurts"

With a swift movie he was standing in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey! Hey!"

"I'm sorry"

"What's wrong?"

"I know what those bruises are."

"What?"

"She... I... I know those bruises all to well, the bruises my father would give me." Tears started to fall down my face. "When he would come home drunk he would beat me up and he told me if I ever told any body that he would kill me."

"Holly shit"

He puled me in a hug as more tears fell down my face.

"It's ok I would never let that happened to you"

"I know"

"How come you never told me"

"It... It hurt to much to think of it"

"It's ok. Shh."

He brought his hand's up to wipe the tears off my face. He grabbed my scarf and brought it up to my mouth. He kissed me. His lips on mine, his tongue sweeping through my mouth leaving the taste of tobacco, beer and him behind. He gave me every thing he had and every thing he was in that kiss. He gave me my like for a second time in as many days and nights a possible, making the memories of my father fade away in to the empty darkness.

I broke the kiss with more tears falling down my face.

"Thank you, I needed that"

"No prob"

Just then the door's to the Med lab opened and Jean walked out.

"Is she ok."

"The bleeding stopped and she seams fine, she's probably going to be in pain for a while but she's fine. You want to see her"

"Can we."

"Ya! But she's sleeping"

They walked in and found storm on the Med table. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I guess I fell asleep in Logan's arms cause when I woke up I was in his room and he was sitting next to me.

"Hey"

"Hey sugar"

"how you feeling"

"Better. I'm gonna go see Storm"

"K I'll be in the garage if you need me."

We got up and went are separate ways. I wend down to the Med lab and Storm was up. I pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"Hey how you feeling"

"I.. I don't know, I don't know what to do."

"It's ok"

"Hum! When I got up this morning I taught it was a dream that.." I could tell it was hard for her I mean I was there so I know what she going through. That he would so that, that he hurt me. I though her cared. I mean I cared. I don't know where I went wrong"

"It's not you're fault, I know what you're going through I was there I thought why.. Why would he do that and I learned that it wasn't't my fault. That if I kept blaming my self that it would make it better but it didn't't it just made thing's worse"

"But.."

"You have to be strong even if it's hard but it will all turn out good. Trust me."

"K"

I put my hand on her forehead.

"You better get some sleep."

I forehead in and gently kissed the top of her head and left the room.

_See. See what you did to me so how do you feel now, proud I bet. I still can't believe what you did. I treated you like a person and you turn around and do this. Well damn you to hell. Cause I'm the one that has to wake you in the morning with this pain, even if the bruises fade the pain still stay's the same._

_A part of me want to forgive you and a part of me feels a great dill of pity for you. I hope you sit there thinking about what an ass you where, about what a wrong move you did and don't ever think that you will be seeing me again. From day to day I still can't believe it but I have to live with it. So dam you, dam you to hell._

End.


End file.
